


ma vhen'an;

by bloodynargles



Series: of light & wolves; [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #actual canon Aurathel, 'they' are the Evanuris, DAMNIT CALLIE YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON SOMETHING ELSE, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas likes coffee better its canon now, The Fade, Uthenera, excluding mythal, honestly its not that much but they're both naked and basically its skimmed over, honestly solas ur such an asshole, if it wasnt before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never one for patience, always wanting results, moments to prove her theories and test her findings – her knowledge of the fade was always entrancing, to say the least, never mind her beauty. She had the mind, beyond all that the higher class prized, her magic came second to her studies and she herself came last. He was gone before he even had the chance to speak with her properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ma vhen'an;

**Author's Note:**

> welp? to be honest this was a writers block moment inspired by solas with long hair by nipuni on tumblr because fuck me pls.

Fingers rake through his hair and a sigh passes his lips, eyelids slipping closed as his partner hums softly, a tune he'd almost missed, almost _forgotten_ in the years they had been apart. It felt less time than it had been, hundreds passing by in the blink of an eye, her head settled on a pillow woven with gold, an endless sleep taking her and then – she was _gone_. It had settled upon his shoulders to change things, give the people something _better_ before he could join her. She wouldn't like what he had done.

Vaguely he wonders if his own dreams and memories of her are completely lost, and she will never wake from her slumber – if the humans had broken into her chamber and disrupted her, ending her existence before she had time to share, to wake and bask in the bright sunlight of the world he had _saved_. If this was the only remaining fragment of her memory, the last surviving remnant of her after he had strayed so far – what would happen after she had faded? He blinks back to his dream, her body moving under him in all its glory, soft curves and white golden tresses of hair falling down her shoulders, pointed ears barely peeking from underneath and he stops to marvel at what he's sure he has almost lost, now. The glory and the _beauty_ , the sweetness of a woman so wise of her years before she had tired of the world, before she had sought to see it different. A promise he had made. One he had broken. A woman he would lose solely on the fact that he had overslept, had not planned for this – she smiles, lips drawn back over pearly white teeth, bright lilac eyes shining as her hand lifts to his cheek, pushing a strand of hair away before her uncalloused fingers settle on his skin, nails scratching gently as she runs them down his nose. “Ma vhen'an,”

She mumbles softly, _proudly_ , as her lips seek out his own, pressing upon his lightly, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head and he _sighs_ into the kiss, yearning for days lost when they could be at leisure, could take life at a slow pace.

 

Life is so quick, now. Gone within a blink of an eye, before it has truly meant something. If it did at all.

 

She was never one for patience, always wanting results, moments to prove her theories and test her findings – her knowledge of the fade was always entrancing, to say the least, never mind her beauty. She had the _mind_ , beyond all that the higher class prized, her magic came second to her studies and she herself came last. He was gone before he even had the chance to speak with her properly, to hear her velvety voice speak of the land in which they dreamt with such wistfulness, such curiosity, light illuminating her eyes. He was never sure if he furthered her or if they powered each other through the long nights spent awake, eyes smarting at texts and cups of hot milky coffee shoved into his palms and somewhere he _needs_ , wishes, to be back there. To be beside _her_.

 

At first they had called her an agent of Fen'Harel, one who graced his bedsheets in the morning, when the sun rose in the sky and made her figure _glow_. But she was prominent in his life, in his _heart_ and they picked at that until she became something else entirely to them, a separate threat in a moment, in a heartbeat and she _fled_. He missed her warmth at night, a ghost in the space beside him when he woke to an empty room, the sky dim and dark where her light used to illuminate everything she touched. Then it came, the light he had missed was broken but fixable and he cannot quite remember what holding her was like but it was natural and he _yearned_ for her so. To be so intimate, so _close_ – it was something he only had in memories and dreams that were fading, now. They had called her something different after that, after they had proved they could chase her into the far reaches in hiding, in _fear_. But that was their mistake.

Ruthless. It is what they made her, what they forced her to become, no longer the woman of light who attracted the spirits of knowledge and compassion, she shut him from her dreams and slowly they drifted apart, yet their bodies were entangled together in a mess of silken sheets. It was months before he got through to her mind, before he got her to see _reason_ again. He doesn't miss that part of her, born from fear of her life and of her _magic_ , yet, that part of her is the only reason he stands here, now. The theory of the veil started within her mind, a way to shut the Evanuris away from the people, away from the world they could inflict so very _strongly_.

His hands had sifted through her notes sometime later, after her head had gone down in rest, nestled softly in a halo of white blonde curls, hands rested together upon her lower chest, he could still smell the herbs and the scents of the oils they had bathed her in before his last visit to her side. He had cast aside the theory, writing it off as just a figment of her mind and nothing more, not returning until he saw, _found_ something that supported it. He owed it to her, really. Yet he knows she would pull from his arms if she knew what the world was like, now.

 

“Fen.” His orbs flicker to her, their foreheads resting against each other and her eyelids slip closed, her breathing calm and for a moment he gets lost, forgetting the outside for just a moment, just a second, but sleep takes him from her arms almost as soon as it had taken her, lay in her bed of silks and crown of gold. Orbs awaken to the distinct cold air that leaves goosebumps on his arms and he pulls himself up, somewhere trying to keep a hold on one of his last remaining memories of her, yet it slips a little more, the details getting lost like little grains of sand through the gaps between your fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? tbh send me prompts.


End file.
